1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to an LED chip package structure using sedimentation and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known LED package structure includes a substrate 1, an LED 2 disposed on the substrate 1, two wires 3, and a colloid layer 4 with phosphor powder 40.
The LED 2 has a light-emitting surface 20 opposite to the substrate 1. The LED 2 has a positive electrode area 21 and a negative electrode area 22 electrically connected to two corresponding positive and negative electrode areas 11, 12 of the substrate 1 via the two 3 respectively. Moreover, the colloid layer 4 with the phosphor powder 40 covers the LED 2 and the two wires 3 for protecting the LED 2. Therefore, when the LED 2 is a blue LED, the blue light generated by the blue LED can pass through the colloid layer 4 with the phosphor powder 40 to generate white light.
However, the phosphor powder 40 does not be uniformly mixed into the colloid layer 4. Hence, when the blue light generated by the blue LED can pass through the colloid layer 4 with the phosphor powder 40 to generate white light, “the condensing capability” and “the color and luster” of the white light are bad and non-uniform.